


storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #52 - solid: Sometimes, it was fun living with someone small enough to use a coffee mug as a bath tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

Ichigo woke up in the morning, glaring at the sunlight seeping into his room. He groaned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

He stood and moved towards his desk. He plopped down on his chair, purposely being as noisy as can be. He poked his index finger at a small bundle settled in the middle of his desk.

"Urgh... Why are you so noisy in the morning?" a small voice ground out.

"Not my fault your little shinigami ears are sensitive," he said, continuing to poke at the bundle.

A tiny young woman, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, popped up from a pile of blankets, an annoyed look on her face.

"My ears are normal, thank you. You're just noisy because you're abnormally large," she said, pointing up at him.

"Whatever. It's time to get up, Rukia," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She ran her fingers through the slightly tangled strands of her hair and hopped onto his hand. He promptly placed her on his shoulder and began walking towards his bedroom door.

"By the way, I think Yuzu took my mug to wash it yesterday, so you'll have to bathe in the sink," Ichigo said.

"Are you crazy? I'll drown!" Rukia protested, smacking his jaw.

"You'll be fine. It'll be like a swimming pool or taking a dip in a lake. At least I'm not putting you in the tub."

"... I suppose. At least it'll be fun."

"That's the spirit."

\------

There was a Hollow attack while they were at school.

Or rather, while Ichigo was at school and Rukia was hiding in his school bag.

"How often do you think that bathroom excuse is going to work on your teacher?" Rukia asked, hanging onto his hair for dear life as he ran towards the area where the Hollow was wreaking havoc.

"Who knows? Maybe I have a weak bladder," he replied.

Ichigo paused by a tree and deposited Rukia on a tree branch away from the site of the attack.

"Try not to get chased by cats this time."

"That was ONE time."

"Yeah, sure," he said, smirking at her.

She watched him speed off towards the monster. She felt a warm sense of pride swell in her chest at how far he had come since she had transferred her powers to him.

He was no longer the reckless boy he had been when they first met.

She slowly wrapped her arms around herself and repeated that thought in her head.

He was no longer the reckless boy he had been when they first met.

The warm pride instantly turned to icy guilt.

\------

Ichigo had received a couple of bruises and a cut or two during his fight.

"You're getting cocky," Rukia said, slapping a bandage on a freshly cleaned cut.

He winced and said, "He got a few lucky hits in. Doesn't mean I'm getting cocky."

"The fact that you're even saying that is a sign that you're getting cocky!"

He rolled his eyes and lied down on his bed. She huffed and walked up to his head, her little feet padding lightly against his bare chest.

"Just be more careful next time. Regardless of what I say, I don't like you getting hurt," she said, resting her arms on his chin.

"I know. I will," he said, bringing a finger up to gently tap her head.

She pressed her cheek against the pad of his finger, feeling the warmth of his skin. She liked that warmth. It told her he was alive, that he was there. She didn't want to think of what would happen if he suddenly wasn't.

She absently placed a hand to his lower lip and frowned at the feeling.

"Your lips are chapped."

"Shut up."

She pressed both hands on his lips and pushed them up, forcing him to pout. He laughed, the motion of it nearly causing her to fall off his chest. He caught her and sat up, cradling her close to his chest.

Ichigo sighed and gently placed her on his desk. He grabbed a nearby shirt and pulled it on.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm pretty sure there were some leftovers. You wanna come?"

Rukia nodded excitedly, saying, "Your sister made rice dumplings, right?"

"Yeah, she made a lot of 'em," he said, holding out his hand for her to step onto.

"Good. Her rice dumplings are the best," she replied, bouncing lightly on his palm.

He placed her on his shoulder and said, "You're only getting one, Rukia. Don't want you to explode or anything."

He felt a pinch at his earlobe.

"Ow! Did you just bite my ear?"

"Possibly."

Sometimes, it was fun living with someone small enough to use a coffee mug as a bath tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack.


End file.
